


When the bough breaks

by multiplefandomfan



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Kink Meme, Poor Tony, Sorry (not sorry), Suicide, Thor Feels, Tony Feels, potentially triggering?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Avengers Kink (prompt included at the end) </p><p>Thor misreads a situation with potentially fatal consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the bough breaks

http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50669942#t50669942

When the bough breaks

The sunshine was gone. Long gone. The rays of light had been chased away by darkened clouds that now littered the sky. The rain had long ago ceased in light patters, graduating instead to howling through the trees and lashing at the headstones. Give it long enough with sufficient strength and soon even the unyielding would begin to bend.

Cracks.

Breaks.

There was a lone figure kneeling, slumped, in front of a stone. His long blonde hair flattened against his skull as he stared at the stone before him sightlessly. Light tremors ran through his frame every now and again though it was highly unlikely those were caused by the temperature of his environment. After all, his deep red cloak protected his muscular frame from the worst of the elements. 

He always was one with the storm. 

It was so wrong. Yet somehow so right. Rain ought to descend from the skies like shards from a shattered glass. They ought to cut him to pieces. Send his blood spattering to the ground as that of ….

A low groan began to emit from the figure, a near-silent sound that was barely audible over the sound of rain and lowly rumbling sky. The man was one normally known to be jovial. Loud. Charismatic.

No more.

No more would he shout out his thoughts to the world in such an unthinking manner. 

His family had always tried to make him think before he acted. Think before he spoke. But he was always so convinced that he was in the right! Why was he so foolish? Look what his arrogance had gotten him. Had he not learnt this lesson before? How had he not learnt it? 

How? 

…why….

His intentions had been innocent. All he had wanted was a view from the top of the tower of the night sky. He’d been feeling a certain amount of melancholy and sometimes found his homesickness cured by staring at the night-time sky. 

It made him feel closer to home, even if he did know that Asgard was not amongst the luminous beings. 

But he was not alone up there. 

Anthony and Virginia had been present, body language clearly stating they were in some form of argument or other as they so often were.

It had taken Thor a moment to recognise the glint of metal clasped within Anthony’s fist as being a gun. The man of iron so rarely used one, something due to his history as a weaponsmith. 

The implement had not belonged in the quiet of the evening.

Anthony himself had been pale and shaking, with anger, Thor had presumed. Every muscle had been tense, coiled in preparation for… something. The air had been ringing with something he had presumably just shouted at the red-head he professed to care for so deeply.

Ringing with the echoes of a shout.

Thor had been unable to see Virginia’s face, hadn’t been able to see the fear or concern that he was so certain must have been painted across her face.

Foolish man! Fool! 

Why so little trust in his team-mate? 

All Thor had noticed had been Virginia’s hand clenched tightly at her side with whitened knuckles. The other hand reaching towards Anthony imploringly. 

He had seen the glint of the muzzle pointing too close towards the frailer woman. (Oh, what would Sif have done to him if she had heard his thought that Virginia was frail because shew as female?) 

He had seen Anthony gesticulate violently with the hand that clasped the weapon, trembling as his finger edged towards the trigger.

He had acted.

“Anthony Stark!” he had bellowed into the night air, fury wrapped around his words as he charged forward, determined to get Virginia away from him.

He wrapped the woman within the safe embrace of his arms, placing his own body as a shield between her and the weapon.

“What do you call this?!” Although his tone was quieter than before, a deep, deep anger curling around every word, suffusing it with a bitter poison. “What cowardly action is this? To wave a weapon at one you had sworn to protect. Are you drunk, man? How dare you try to injure Virginia, how _dare_ you? I thought you a hero, man of iron. You disappoint me.” 

Already Thor’s mind flew to what could have caused this action to occur; maybe the man was in his cups? Or had he been bespelled somehow? What would drive him to this sudden act of violence? 

“…Thor…”

Surely that wasn’t the man of iron’s voice? Where was the confidence, the bluster, the… the… Stark? That word was the sound of a man broken, beaten down… hopeless.

“It’s true. It’s all true. I’m such a monster that you believed I… Pepper.” Something caught in Anthony’s throat, causing him to be unable to speak coherently. Unable to voice words. A wave of misgiving swept over Thor, what situation had he walked into here? 

“Please. I. I never would hurt Pepper. Please, believe it.” 

The man was now vibrating so rapidly it was hard to believe he was able to keep the weapon in his hand. He was so dead-looking. His features waxen. Unmoving. No wild gesticulations that usually punctured his speech. 

“Please, Pep. I’m sorry.”

Thor’s vague feeling of misgiving sharpened into concern, nay, dismay, but his muscles seemed locked together. Frozen. A wave of horror swept through him, chilling him from the inside out as he took a single step towards his team mate.

“Anthony…?”

Anthony Stark, Iron Man, closed his eyes as his frame stilled, every muscle jerked to attention. Before Thor could react to the sudden stillness, the man spun around and took three rapid steps in quick succession. 

Three steps were all that was needed.

He vaulted over the metal bar that shielded the balcony, sailing over the precipice with movements that belayed his age. 

Pepper opened her mouth to scream, shout, do _anything_. She and Thor burst into action simultaneously, no matter that Thor had trained every day for most of his life, his speed could not match her frantic movements. 

The single rapport of a gun rang out through the night air.

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper, or whomever of your choosing, walks in on Tony about to commit suicide with a gun next to his temple. She slowly and very cautiously tries to convince him to put the gun down and prevent him from taking his own life. Just as it seems Tony has been convinced and he is slowly moving the gun away from his head, Any walks in and misconstrues the situation as Tony wanting to shoot Pepper (Pepper looks scared/anxious, the gun is not facing Tony and seems to be facing Pepper, etc.). This misinterpretation pushes Tony over the edge and causes him to actually kill himself because upon his other problems and initial reasons for wanting to kill himself, he is clearly a huge monster that someone would have no trouble believing would kill one of the most important people in his life. 
> 
> Break my heart. Tony's reasons for being driven to suicide and whether or not they are revealed are up to you.
> 
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50669942#t50669942


End file.
